


A Night Long Overdue

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After who knows how long the two have been apart, best friends Konoe A. Mercury and Trinity Glassfille spend a wonderful night together.(Story commissioned based off of these pictures https://twitter.com/dddoodles/status/1091157212679073800)





	1. Chapter 1

A blissful smile curled onto Nine The Phantom’s lips as she crawled onto the bed. She slowly positioned herself over top of her naked best friend, Trinity Glassfille. It had been years, decades, possibly even centuries since the two had been together. Neither of them knew just how long it had been with everything that had happened. But neither of the women actually cared as they shared a soft and endearing laugh, followed by a quick kiss that left them both craving more. “It’s been far too long since I’ve been able to feel your smooth skin, Trinity…”   
  
“Come now, Konoe… You didn’t really think we’d never see each other again, did you?” The blonde slowly brought her hand to her friend’s cheek, the gentle smile on her lips telling all she needed to about this moment. It was one she was going to enjoy to no end and one she would relish in for the rest of eternity. Especially as Nine leaned down and stole another loving kiss from her lips. One kiss lead to another and then was quickly followed by a third. Before she knew it, Trinity could feel her best friend’s breasts pressing against her own as the two tried to get as close to each other as they could.

 

No one said a word as their lips continued to dance. At least, until Nine pulled away from the kiss and let a devious giggle leave her lips. “This night is just one that’s long overdue, Trinity.~” She was quick to run her hand through those golden locks that sat upon Trinity’s head, her tongue slowly dragging along her lips. Konoe didn’t waste a single moment before she lowered herself down to her friend’s luscious breasts. In an instant, both of those large mounds were cupped in her hands and her lips were attached to one of them. The sound of Trinity whining with glee from her touch sent a shiver of lust and enjoyment through Nine’s spine. She immediately began to circle her tongue around the nipple in her mouth, earning a quiet and delightful moan from the blonde underneath her.

 

As her breasts were played with Trinity couldn’t do anything more than bring a finger to her lips in a futile hope that it would keep her quiet if she bit down on it. Instead of keeping her quiet, however, louder moans began to leave her with each passing second. It didn’t help her quest to stay quiet as Nine’s slender fingers traveled down her stomach. It burned in  _ just  _ the right way for it to bring her pleasure. The magic that Konoe had learned to use during their studies together was always one of Trinity’s favorite parts about when they would be alone together. Not only did she get to see her friend prosper and grow in her skills as a mage, but her body got to feel the intoxicating tingle of ice forming on her skin just for it to melt away with a fire that followed. “Oh, Konoe… You have no idea just how much I’ve missed this.~”

 

It brought a smile to her lips to hear one of the most important people in her life say something like that to her. All of the darkness she had been through. All of the pain and pleasure in her life. Hearing Trinity say something with such a genuinely lustful tone made her heart skip a beat. She quickly bit down on her friend’s nipple as her other hand finally made it between the blonde’s thighs. There was no warning, no hint, and no hesitation. Konoe  _ instantly _ plunged two fingers into Trinity’s wet snatch as she bit down on her nipple. The cry of bliss and shock that left her friend was more than enough to light a spark of something that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Love. Lust and love for the woman that  _ quivered  _ to her touch began to radiate inside of her once again. Nine had never forgotten her time with Trinity or just how close the two were. But being able to hear her react this way was far better than she would’ve expected it to be.

 

Right at that moment, the pleasure that Trinity was feeling skyrocketed. Having something inside of her after who knows how long was blissful enough. But having her precious friend  _ Konoe  _ being the one to bring her this kind of pleasure? That was enough to set her body ablaze with desire, especially once those two slender fingers began pumping back and forth inside of her. “Konoe… Please, don’t stop!~”

 

“Now why would I go and ruin the fun like that? You have no idea just how badly I want to hear you scream for me once again.~” Slowly sitting herself up, Konoe couldn’t help but smirk as she looked down at her friend’s lovely body. Every inch of her smooth skin, every curve she possed, even the bright and lustful smile on her soft lips. All of it made her fall for the woman even more. There wasn’t a single moment wasted as Nine continued to pump her fingers in and out of Trinity’s tight snatch. She relished in the sound of her best friend gasping and moaning for her touch. “But what do you say we up the ante a bit?~”

 

With pleasure and lust wracking her mind, Trinity wasn’t  _ entirely _ sure just what her friend meant by that statement. She had an idea, for sure, but there wasn’t any confirmation in her mind until she watched Konoe bring her hand to her crotch. Right at that moment, she knew just what was about to happen. It was a trick the two learned while still in school. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she watched the gorgeous redhead between her legs form a fake, thick cock between her legs. It always amazed Trinity that fire was the magic Nine used to transport things, but it made her giggle to see small flames lick at the witch’s hips, forming straps to hold the faux member in place. “I was hoping you’d give me the real thing. But, knowing you, you’re bound to make me want to beg for it first.~”

 

Gently placing her fingers on Trinity’s stomach, Nine couldn’t stop herself from giggling once again. “You know me all too well, Trinity.” Even as she sat up straight, her fingertips just barely pressing against the other woman’s stomach, she took notice of just how the fake cock already pressed against her friend’s wet cunt. Of course, that didn’t stop her from pushing her hips forward just a bit. Just enough for the first few inches of the strap-on to force their way into Trinity’s snatch. She remained quiet and focused so she could both hear the blissful gasp that slipped from her friend’s lips, and see the pleasure that wracked her gorgeous features. “You know I’m always going to tease before we have the real fun.~”

 

It was only a few inches. But those few inches of the  _ surprisingly thick _ faux member was all it took for Trinity to turn her head to the side and bite down on her lower lip. It already felt far better than she had remembered it would. Maybe it was the fact that fire, ice, and nails danced along her stomach thanks to Konoe’s teasing nature. She didn’t fully know, but every nerve in her body was  _ on fire _ with how wonderful this felt. And things quickly got better when  _ more  _ of the thick cock pushed into her tight pussy. More gasps and groans left her lips as more of the dildo forced its way into her. “Oh, gods… It’s so big, Konoe! It’s… It’s… It makes me want your cock… Even if it is… just magic.”   
  
“Well, that was faster than I expected, Trinity. Don’t tell me this is all you can take.~” With an excited chuckle, Nine slowly slid her fingers from her friend’s stomach to her full breasts. Wrapping her slender digits around the perky mound, she squeezed down on it with a bright smile on her lips. “You’ll have to be patient if you want it that badly.” Quickly, but gently, Konoe began to rock her hips back and forth. There was no goal of breaking Trinity into a pet. No desire to turn her friend into a cum-drunk whore. She only wanted to spend time with someone she had missed _ dearly. _

 

Trinity could easily tell that she wasn’t taking the entire strap-on that was forced inside of her. But that didn’t matter to her as she felt Konoe’s lips press against her own once again, taking her mind away from everything around her in the world. Something about the way her friend kissed her made her heart stir. Love, lust, regret, and desire all coursed through her as she opened her eyes, looking into the bright golden ones that shimmered down at her. Despite all the pleasure flowing through her, she didn’t know if she should cry or feel rejoiced that she was able to see that loving shimmer once again. “Oh, Konoe… I’ve missed you… More than I could ever possibly describe.”

 

She was quick to silence her friend with another kiss, a clear and obvious smile on her lips as she felt a single tear drip down Trinity’s cheek. “Shush now, Trinity. I love you, but don’t think I’m about to let you take this moment to cry and forget what’s happening.” With her smile remaining on her lips, Nine sat up and brushed her thumb underneath the blonde’s glasses, wiping away the tear and giggling to herself. “Now. No more tears. Just enjoy yourself tonight. We’ve got all the time in the world in this room, after all.~”

 

Opening her mouth to say something, Trinity was shocked when the only thing to leave her lips was a loud and surprised moan. It didn’t help that she could see Nine’s smile curl into something even more devious than usual. Of course, she didn’t know what to say or even how to express her desire for more as that strap-on started to pump inside of her once again. Over and over again, it  _ kissed  _ the entrance of her womb and made her body crave being stuffed with an actual cock. Konoe’s magic cock was the only one she had ever properly taken in her lifetime, but that didn’t stop her back from arching off the bed and her fingers from digging into the sheets as all that emotion from earlier was replaced with pleasure.

 

On the other hand, Konoe was more than happy to press her fingers back against her friend’s stomach. Pushing her back down on the bed, she watched the small bulge that formed in Trinity’s stomach with each thrust. “Damn. Either I’ve got the size wrong or you’ve always been a champ at taking cock.~” A teasing and losing giggle left her as she moved her spare hand to Trinity’s hips. It was just to keep the other woman in place as she began picking up the intensity and speed of her thrusts. “But… This may not be enough…”

 

Of course, this left Trinity wondering just what ‘enough’ was as she was fucked into the bed. It wasn’t anything rough like she expected the twisted version of her friend to be. But, every touch she had was the same passionate, loving, and delightfully sinful touch that the old Konoe used to have. And it made her crave the old days. The days when the two would stay up all night doing things like this just to have a test the next morning and repeat the same fun that second night. Luckily for Trinity, she could feel the flames that flickered along the fake cock that was inside of her. It caused her to gasp and nearly jump on the bed as she watched that all too familiar thick and throbbing cock she had come to love form in its place.

 

The straps that connected to the originally fake toy followed the flames around her hips and stayed in place almost like a belt would. Konoe’s tongue slowly dragged along her lips as a quiet moan left her. “Mmm. This is a feeing that I’ve missed all too much. The way your pussy  _ clings  _ to my shaft whenever I’m inside of you. It’s almost like all your body ever wants to do is carry my child.~” When she saw the deep blush rise to her friend’s cheeks, Nine couldn’t keep herself from giggling and feeling both accomplished and proud for teasing Trinity like that. “If it’s something you want, all you have to do is speak up, Trinity.”

 

As she turned her head to the side, Trinity made sure to shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Embarrassment, lust, slight humiliation, and determination all swelled in her heart at the same time. All of it based around that simple offer she was given. All she had to do was open her mouth and ask. Her lower lip quivered ever so gently as her bright green eyes fluttered open. “P-please, Konoe… Give me a child… Give me something that’ll always keep you by my side. Even if you’re not around or we get separated again…. I want  _ something _ that I can love just as much as I love you.”

 

It was a reaction far from what she was expecting from her friend. Let alone the confession tangled into it. For the first time in what felt like ages, a small hint of pink touched the witch’s cheeks as well. “If you’re going to put it that way, Trinity… Then I’d be more than happy to let you bear my child. We’ll just have to make sure she turns out with less of an attitude that Kokonoe.” There was no longer any hesitation in Konoe’s heart as she started to move her hips forward. It was a treat to be able to feel Trinity’s slick walls quivering around her throbbing member now. Not only was she ready, willing, and eager to pump a child into her best friend. But she was able to do it after hearing her beg for it. “I love you too, Trinity.”   
  
The words reached her ears so fast that the blonde had no idea how to respond to the confession. It didn’t help that Konoe’s lips  _ immediately  _ pressed against her own, locking her in a loving kiss that sent her mind spinning once again. Over and over tonight, Trinity found herself dazed and confused by Nine’s advances, but loving every second of them. She got to feel like she was with the most important woman in her love as well as being able to see just what kind of woman she had become after they were split apart. However, the main thing that coursed through her mind was the sense of pleasure and bliss of getting to be with such a powerful and loving woman. Every touch she made was one that sparked Trinity’s nerves like never before. It was almost addicting just how well Konoe knew her body and what would push her to the limits.

 

There was no shame in her voice as she moaned against her lover’s lips, enjoying Trinity’s taste yet again tonight as she fucked her dear friend. Nine may have been a bit rough in her movements, but they were full of love at the same time. Each thrust filled Trinity with both pain and pleasure while bringing Konoe all the pleasure that she could possibly imagine. The memories of all their nights together suddenly began to flash back into her mind. And she  _ loved it.  _ She allowed her fingers to travel from the blonde’s breasts down her sides, instinct and memory causing her to leave small trails of ice and fire along the other woman’s skin. Neither element was powerful enough to damage her, but it enough to excite her nerves and leave Trinity moaning in true ecstasy. “I’ve missed that sound… The lurid sounds you make when you’re truly feeling wonderful.~”

 

After the quick moment of teasing Trinity could feel Konoe looking down to her. Her heart nearly froze as that familiar, alluring, and coldly lustful gaze met her eyes. She had no idea how her friend did it, but that gaze was always enough to make the blonde wish she could cum on command. “Don’t stop, Konoe… Show me just how much you’ve truly missed me.”

 

For a moment, just a single moment, everything stopped. The pleasure, the pain, the cold and alluring stare that Konoe possed. Everything. At least, that was until Trinity found herself suddenly sitting upward and now in her best friend’s lap.

 

Nine relished in the loud, shameless, and surprised scream that left Trinity as she thrust upward into her. Her nails  _ dug  _ into the other woman’s back as she continued her thrusts all over again. Each one caused those perfectly full and perky tits to bounce in her face. It was almost enough to make her jealous of that idiot Trinity had fallen in love with in the past. But now? The blonde was hers and she was Trinity’s in return. Konoe dragged her nails down her partner’s back as she continued to fuck her.

 

It was far from painful and more like a delicate tingle along her skin, but it was enough to make the usually calm and cheerful blonde howl into the room around her in glee. This was what she wanted. This is what she had been hoping for since the two had found themselves separated. Trinity didn’t waste any time in wrapping her arms around Nine’s head, digging her fingers into those pink locks of hers. “Oh fuck, oh fuck. Konoe!~” Once again, that sound of pure ecstasy tainted her voice as she screamed. The new position made the other woman’s throbbing cock feel  _ so much bigger  _ and hit  _ so much deeper  _ inside of her than before. Trinity’s pussy clenched and convulsed around the massive member as it pushed into her womb. Surprisingly, the sudden penetration wasn’t painful but instead relieving. Now there was no chance that she wouldn’t get pregnant with Nine’s child. “Faster!~”

 

A quiet and reluctant laugh left Nine’s lips as she bit down on her lover’s nipple, giving it a light tug once again. There was no possible way she’d be able to tell Trinity no, especially when the woman was as needy as she was right now. So, she immediately started to pick up the pace of her thrusts and caused the blonde to bounce even harder and faster in her lap than before. As her cock not only pushed into Trinity’s womb with each thrust but managed to bottom out inside of the woman, Konoe couldn’t stop herself from moaning against the friend’s nipple. Everything else in the universe began to fade away from her mind as the pleasure and lust that she was feeling started to take over. And deep down, she was happy that was happening. Konoe wanted nothing more than to focus on her old and most cherished friend. And the fact that she was thrusting into her tight and slick snatch at a blistering pace with the goal of getting her pregnant? She couldn’t think of anything better in existence than this.

 

Even as both of the women suddenly felt their orgasms suddenly crash through them, neither of them were done. Trinity howled in pure bliss as rope after rope of thick, potent sperm flooded into her womb as her inner walls clenched down around the pulsing shaft. She knew that this spunk was fertile and going to knock her up. The two had run plenty of tastes on that back when they were in school. Meanwhile, Konoe didn’t dare to stop her thrusts as she pumped more and more of her seed into Trinity. She couldn’t stop. Not only did she just not want to stop, her body almost refused. Both of the women shared a quick look and a smile before meeting for a loving and passionate kiss, their tongues dancing between their lips for just a moment.

 

Trinity’s moans continued to fill the room a moment later as they immediately went into another round. However, she quickly found herself turned around and on her back, the soft feeling of large and full breasts squishing against her back. Her mouth remained open as she tried to beg to be filled again. Of course, the only thing to leave her lips was the sound of a loving and excited moan as the pleasure took over both of the women. But she didn’t have a problem with that as her tight pussy stretched around the massive member.

 

And, of course, neither did Konoe. Now that she was on her back with her hands on Trinity’s hips, she had full control of the situation. Her knees were bent and helping to keep the blonde off of the bed while allowing her cock to plunge in and out of her friend just as fast and rough as she could please. However, in this position, she was able to sink her teeth into the other woman’s neck and force her moans to fill the room around them instead of fall directly into her ears. Both options were pleasant, but it was much more arousing to have her shy and cheery friend sound like a loving whore for her cock.

 

With those firm hands on her sides, Trinity could feel the cum that sloshed around inside of her womb. Every thrust that Konoe made moved it around inside of her, making her wish that this moment would never end. Fire on one side of her body, ice on the other. Pain and pleasure mixing in from both. And to top it off, she could hear the sweet whimpers that left Konoe in her ear. Her heart skipped a beat once again as she felt that thick shaft throb  _ slam  _ against her womb almost out of nowhere. She hadn’t even thought about whether or not the cock she loved so much would be able to push inside of her womb again. She was too lost in the bliss and sudden change of pace to care. All Trinity knew was that her body felt  _ wonderful. _ “Don’t stop, Nine! I don’t want you to stop… Until every drop… Is inside of me!~”

 

“I’m almost offended you think there’s any other way to do this, Trinity.~” Another devious giggle slipped from her lips as she flicked her tongue along the blonde’s earlobe, earning another blissful gasp from her. Of course, it only caused her to pick up the pace of her thrusts all over again. As she slowly slid her hands from Trinity’s sides to her breasts, Konoe couldn’t stop herself from moaning into her friend’s ear. The way her pussy clamped down around her shaft was impossible to not moan from, especially with how tight it was. But things only lit up even more for her as she got a firm hold of those full mounds once again. “I’m not going to stop filling you until we can’t cum anymore. And even then… I’m going to be far from done with this perfect body!~”

 

The feeling of Konoe’s fingers sinking into her full breasts forced a loud and loving whimper to slip from Trinity's lips. Once that made her wonder if all she needed after all this time was just Nine’s touch. Though, she didn’t have much time to think about it as a  _ rough  _ thrust slammed into her cunt, causing her to gasp and scream out in bliss. She didn’t know just how long she would have with her friend before this room would vanish, or if it even would, but Trinity could tell in the back of her mind that she was going to  _ love  _ every second of it. “I love you, Konoe!~”

 

“I love you too, Trinity.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine and Trinity’s night of passion continues.

As Nine continued to just roughly thrust into her tight cunt, Trinity felt like she could feel the world around her starting to spin. Every nerve on her body sparked with pleasure and every noise that left her was one of bliss. She wanted nothing more than this night of pure love and passion to continue with Nine. Breathless and shameless moans slipped from her lips as Konoe’s thick shaft  _ pounded  _ against the entrance to her womb every time the other woman moved her hips. Simply put, her body felt like she was in heaven. It didn’t exactly hurt to feel the witch’s hands firmly grabbing onto her breasts as she laid on top of her best friend.

 

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of holding your breasts in my hands, Trinity.~” A low chuckle escaped Nine’s lips as she slowed her hips to a stop. It allowed her just a moment to relish in the tired, blissful, and heavy breaths that escaped her friend after the rough fucking. “But, I want to do more than just hold them. I hope you wouldn’t mind that.” There wasn’t a moment wasted before the witch pulled her throbbing length out of her alchemist friend’s quivering pussy, a sinful smile spread across her lips.

 

Before Trinity could properly process that her pussy had now been left void of anything, she found herself on her back with her friend’s plump rear end hovering over her face. “K-Konoe…?” Her pussy immediately  _ ached _ with a strange sense of need as that ass slowly lowered itself down onto her face. Though, she finally understood just what was going on when she felt Nine’s twitching cock force its way between her large breasts, resting in her cleavage for only a moment. She didn’t, and couldn’t, say a word as she brought her hands to her breasts to squeeze them around the dick that sat between them.

 

Even as a quiet moan left her Nine couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Not only was she  _ finally  _ getting the night she had always wanted to have with her best friend, but she was feeling nothing but  _ bliss  _ as said friend’s tongue began to dance around her asshole. “Mmmm. I didn’t think you’d be so willing to try this. Not that I’m complaining.~” A quiet giggle escaped Nine as she began to slowly rock her hips forward and back. It forced her shaft to push between the large mounds that nearly rivaled her own. The cum that coated Trinity’s inner walls, as well as the arousal that coated Konoe’s cock made for wonderful makeshift lubrication as the warmth of the alchemist’s breasts, was almost enough to make the witch cum right then and there.

 

It didn’t help that she could feel Trinity’s tongue following her every movement and circling around her puckered back door. “Come now, Trinity, I know you can do better than that.~” Right at that moment, those warm tits that wrapped around her cock squeezed even tighter around it. Breathy and shameless moans slipped from Nine’s lips as she didn’t bother to stop rocking her hips. There was no reason for her to. The pleasure she was wanting from this was more than enough for her to keep pushing right now. Especially once Trinity’s tongue actually pushed  _ inside  _ of her asshole.

 

Trinity could hear the loud yelp that left Konoe as a result of her tongue. It brought a soft and sweet smile to her lips to be able to make her friend sound like she was having such a good time. Though, it only fueled her even more to hear those same noises leave Nine because of her. Every move that the other woman made sparked both a need and a sense of duty inside of the alchemist. She not only  _ wanted  _ to cum and feel all the pleasure she could from her friend, but she also  _ needed  _ to bring her friend an equal amount of pleasure.

 

She could feel the head of Konoe’s shaft dragging along her stomach just underneath her breasts. It made her shiver in place on the bed as she could feel the warmth of the witch’s precum leaking onto her body. It was an odd feeling since she hadn’t actually had any cum on her body yet in the night but she didn’t think she would hate having more of it on her. Which was the exact reason she leaned her head upward and forced her tongue as  _ deep _ as she could into Nine’s rear end.

 

Another sharp and loving gasp slipped from her lips as she felt that talented tongue reach even deeper inside of her. She was inching closer and closer to the orgasm she wanted and she knew that she would reach it in a matter of seconds of this kind of pleasure kept up. “You’ve… Gotten really talented… With that tongue of yours!” Nine quickly reached a hand back and grabbed onto the top of Trinity’s head, pulling her so she was a flush as she could possibly be with her ass. Having only been moments away from cumming when they changed position didn’t help in this situation now that a more intense form of pleasure  _ pulsed  _ through her with each passing second. “I’m going to paint your stomach in my cum if you keep this up.~”

 

Luckily for the alchemist, that didn’t sound like a problem in the slightest. Flicking her tongue along different portions of her friend’s anal walls, the blonde was able to feel that thick shaft throb and pulse inside of her cleavage. Not even a moment after the comment about painting her stomach, Trinity felt the first rope of cum spread across her torso. It was immediately followed by what felt like a dozen more. All of them trailing and painting her fair skin from just underneath her breasts all the way down to her thighs. A quiet and excited giggle escaped from her lips as she felt Konoe’s body shift and that thick length disappear and reveal a  _ soaked  _ pussy above her lips. “Too pleasured to keep it up, Konoe? That’s not like you.~”

 

Letting out another breathless moan, Nine shuddered as she felt her best friend’s tongue drag along her soaked folds just like it had her asshole. It wasn’t a sensation that she had never felt before, but it was one that she still relished in all the same. The difference now was that she had  _ her best friend  _ eating her out compared to some random slut she found worthy of just a few hours of fun. “And this isn’t like you, Trinity… Doing something so-” Konoe’s fingers clenched tightly to the sheets on either side of Trinity’s body as she felt her friend’s teeth clench onto her clit. Her nails almost ripping through the fabric right away as a heavy huff left her. “...Sexual.”   
  
“Well… You’ve inspired me to learn a lot, Konoe…” The blush remained ever-present on the alchemist’s face as she circled her tongue around the extremely sensitive nub. She was just following her instincts as she listened to the quiet moans that would leave her friends lips with every breath she took. Even as Trinity moved her hands to Nine’s stomach, slowly dragging her nails along her soft skin until reaching her large mounds. Every move she made was one that just followed a baser, almost _ primal, _ instinct to please. Knowing her friend’s body certainly helped in that factor as Trinity knew just where to touch and how hard to squeeze onto the witch’s breasts.

 

Konoe couldn’t stop herself from pushing her chest out into her friend’s hands. Not only was her grip firm but soft, it was also confident. And that was something that she liked to have in the bedroom. Nine’s tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she felt Trinity’s slender digits sink into the skin of her tits. It had been possibly  _ centuries  _ since she had an actual hand on her breast and knowing that it was the hand of her best friend made things all the better for the witch. “Someone sure is feeling confident tonight.~” Another chuckle left her lips before she suddenly found herself being yanked downward by her rack. A sharp gasp escaped her as her cheek was greeted by Trinity’s thigh.

 

Fortunately, this new position allowed the alchemist an all-new angle to devour her partner’s pussy. Every movement of her tongue earned another noise of pure pleasure from Nine. One that she loved to hear more and more as she earned them. Especially as her tongue slid inside of the witch’s tight pussy. Trinity could taste the sweet nectar that coated her friend’s inner walls, growing a quick appreciation for the flavor.

 

However, that didn’t stop the sharp gasp that left her lips the moment she felt  _ Nine’s  _ lips pressing against  _ her own  _ pussy. It was just enough of a shock to make Trinity reel her head back and get a good look at the quivering pussy that hovered above her. “I can’t believe… That this is really happening… I never would’ve thought I’d be able to- mmph!”   
  
“Talk later, Trinity. Don’t stop what you’ve already gotten started.” The tone that lingered on Konoe’s voice was quiet and almost needy as she lowered her hips and planted her cunt against her friend’s lips. She was almost caught off guard by the simply kisses that were being peppered against her lower lips, but it still brought her more pleasure than if  _ nothing  _ was happening. Which is exactly why she used her middle and index fingers to spread Trinity’s folds as much as she could. “And I’ll be sure to return the favor.~”

 

An ecstatic whine left the alchemist as she felt her friend’s tongue circle around her clit. She could feel Nine’s cold breath against her inner walls as she was teased. Part of her just wanted to sit back and appreciate the lust that coursed through her. But she knew that she was in the middle of something. She wanted to make Konoe cum  _ again.  _ She  _ wanted  _ to hear her friend scream for her. Her heart swelled at the thought of being able to make such a sinfully teasing woman quiver for her.

 

Which is exactly what happened as Konoe felt her friend’s tongue push inside of her once again. How could Trinity of all people be so good at this? Shy little Trinity from school that she considered  _ the best  _ friend she could ever have. A satisfied chuckle slipped from Nine as she thought about it potentially just being natural for the alchemist like her natural abilities with magic. However, those thoughts rushed out of her mind as the pleasure she was feeling started to be too much for her. She could feel herself approaching another orgasm faster with each second. “Fuck! Just like that, Trinity… I’m getting close…”

 

Trinity listened to the breathless moans that left her friend as she did what she could to work the witch over. Going from something simple like placing a kiss on her clit to writing letters against her folds, even to exploring what she could of her pussy from this angle. The alchemist did  _ everything  _ she could to bring Nine to a second orgasm. Which she accomplished only a moment later, making her heart skip a beat as she heard that scream that she had wanted.   
  
“Trinity!~” Nine couldn’t stop herself from biting down into Trinity’s thigh as she came, unable to reach the sheets in time and not wanting to ruin the position they were in. She felt a bit bad when she heard a pained sound leave the alchemist because of it but she knew that she would be able to make things better. A moment later, her soft lips peppered kiss after kiss onto the bite mark that had formed on that spot, her heavy breath connecting with Trinity’s skin as the two laid still in their places. “That… Was incredible. I didn’t think you had that kind of skill with your tongue.”   
  
“Well… There’s another skill I picked up that I could show you….”

 

It took Nine by surprise to see her friend’s hand rising from her crotch, a cock following her fingertips and forming right before her eyes. She wasn’t sure whether she should be more proud of Trinity for learning something like this or if she should feel more aroused now that the chance existed that she was going to be fucked as well. Neither option truly mattered in her mind, though. A low purr rumbled in her throat as she watched the moderately long and decently thick shaft finished forming in front of her. “I didn’t know your alchemy could do something like this, Trinity. Must have taken a long time to learn and perfect. I wonder just how many times you played with it while learning.~”

 

When she opened her mouth to answer her friend, the only thing to escape from Trinity’s lips was the sound of a soft moan. Pleasure  _ ached  _ through her member as she felt Konoe’s tongue drag along the the side of her. “D-Don’t say things like that, Konoe…” A sharp gasp left the alchemist as she felt those familiar soft lips wrap around her shaft, taking in the first few inches and keeping still for just a moment. Once that moment was over, however, Trinity felt Nine’s very talented tongue start to swirl around the tip of her length. More and more moans started to simply pour from her lips as the pleasure  _ immediately  _ began to wrack her body.

 

Nine didn’t do anything to get away from the hips that started to slowly and clumsily buck into her mouth time and time again. She was doing this to return the favor of oral pleasure to her best friend, after all. There was absolutely no reason that she should stop.  _ Especially _ when she could hear those quiet and shy moans that left Trinity slowly become more and more shameless. Though, Konoe was quick to bob her head up and down the quivering length as she earned those more passionate moans. She kept her tongue pressed firmly against the underside of the throbbing member that she took down to the base in one quick push.

 

There was a second of shock in Trinity’s mind when she didn’t hear her witch friend gag or sound the least bit concerned when every inch of her cock was  _ devoured _ by those soft lips. But that second quickly faded away when she felt that talented tongue coil around her dick. Both of her hands moved to her breasts right away. The pleasure caused the alchemist to absentmindedly grope herself right then and there. And the pure ecstasy that pulsed through her body caused a loud cry of bliss to escape her lips. “K-Konoe!”

 

As those soft lips began to travel up and down her length once again, Trinity found herself twisting and writhing in place on the bed. How could she not? The pleasure from her sensitive shaft was already enough to make her want to cum then and there. But when combined with the bliss of her own hands on her breasts and her best friend’s tongue coiling and playing with her cock as she moved? Her body felt like it was melting in that warm, wet mouth that Nine possessed. Every moan that slipped from her lips was just another sign that told Konoe she was doing a  _ wonderful _ job at pushing Trinity toward an orgasm.

 

Nine couldn’t stop herself from giggling and purring once again as she popped her lips off of the throbbing member. Her soft lips immediately began peppering kiss after kiss after kiss along every inch of it that she could reach. “I hope you’re willing to hold out just a bit longer for me, Trinity. I know you’re someone who’s got  _ plenty  _ of stamina.~” The witch didn’t hesitate to wrap her slender fingers around the base of the dick that twitched in front of her. She quickly began stroking it as she lifted her body just enough to look at the pleasure-riddled face that Trinity wore. “Mmmm. Now that’s an expression that’s fun to see…”

 

It didn’t quite matter to her that Trinity didn’t answer her. It was clear as day to see that the alchemist was loving every second of what was happening to her. “Hmmm. I wonder if she’ll notice if I do this…” Konoe closed her eyes and pursed her lips before gently blowing on the saliva-coated length. Just like she expected, she earned a sharp and blissful gasp from the other woman’s lips as a result. “Perfect.” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she placed another kiss on the tip, pulling back just long enough to blow another gentle breeze on it. One that quickly grew  _ colder and colder _ by the second.

 

The icy breeze felt on the head of her cock made Trinity’s eyes shoot open. She immedaitely looked down and saw Nine laying between her legs and looking up at her with a gleeful expression. “Konoe…? When did you get… There?” Did she get so far in her lust that she failed to notice her friend’s pussy moving from her  _ face _ ? “And why is your breath so cold?!” The tone in her voice wasn’t exactly one of a complaint as she watched another icy breath escape Nine’s lips. Though, the alchemist’s hips immediately bucked again when that cold breath shifted into one of heat. Incredible heat.

 

“I just thought I’d try something different with you, Trinity. A woman with your magic prowess should be able to handle a bit of fire and ice.” There was a low purr in Konoe’s voice as she placed another kiss on the underside of her friend’s length. Her hand continued to stroke every inch that she could without hitting herself in the face as she looked at the blonde before her. “It’s not too much for you to handle, is it?~” She placed another kiss on the throbbing dick, watching as a thin, lip-shaped piece of ice formed on the silava she had coated Trinity’s member with. “Ooh, that’s gotta be cold.”

 

However, she immediately mitigated the freezing temperature by taking her friend’s shaft into her mouth once again. Instead of a moderate temperature in her mouth, a fiery heat could be felt in its place. Nine began bobbing her head, making sure that every inch of Trinity’s cock had felt the heat before she stopped and popped her lips off of it again. When she took a good look at it, there was no saliva or ice or even burns on her friend’s pulsing length. “Wow… I actually  _ didn’t  _ think that would work…”

 

There was a small sense of pride in Trinity’s heart as she heard that from her friend. Konoe usually always had a plan for things, especially when it came for her own gain. But to be able to withstand something she thought wouldn’t work the first time? There was nothing but bliss in hearing that statement. Especially as she watched the gorgeous rose-haired woman she called her friend climb on top of her lap and quickly straddle her.

 

“But, I’m far from done, Trinity… There’s far too much fun left to be had before this night is over.” The witch started rocking her hips back and forth right away after planting her wet folds against her friend’s hard shaft. She didn’t care one bit about that fact that if she moved too fast, she was going to make her friend cum all over herself. The main thing on Nine’s mind was just how  _ gorgeous  _ her best friend looked with a blush that was just a pink as her own hair on her cheeks. Along with a bright smile and a look of lust in her eyes.  _ Something _ about that look made her wish her goal was to make Trinity explode all over herself time and time again.

 

Things seemed to slow down between the two as Trinity looked up at Konoe. She watched as the other woman leaned down and took her left nipple into her mouth, the right one immediately being pinched instead. At the same time, both of them were tugged on, either by a pair of fingers or a set of teeth. And it caused an incredibly blissful cry to leave the alchemist’s lips as the pleasure suddenly sparked through her. She wanted to cum from that alone. Wanted to cum on her own stomach and between Nine’s legs. Even inside of her cunt. But, for some reason beyond her current thinking, she wanted to hold out more than she wanted to cum.

 

“It’s okay if you want to let it out, Trinity. Nothing is going to stop you.” As she circled her tongue around Trinity’s nipple, Konoe dug her nails into her friend’s breast just enough to leave a few markings on her skin. Luckily, that pain was enough to push Trinity onto the edge of her orgasm. Nine could feel every throb and pulse from the other woman’s length between her legs. She knew that her friend was about to blow and cum all over both of their stomachs and possibly even coat the underside of their breasts. “Just because nothing is going to stop you doesn’t mean that I can’t be the one to push you into cumming.~”

 

Those perfect hips began to rock back and forth once again, granting the alchemist the pleasure of feeling Konoe’s soaked cunt traveling along her shaft. It felt  _ wonderful  _ to have something so warm and wet against her cock once again. She knew that there was a difference between a pair of soft lips and a wet tongue and a pussy grinding against her, but there was some kind of twisted pleasure in the latter that made her back arch up off the bed. “K-Konoe, I think… I’m going to cum…” She could feel herself pulsing and throbbing against those slick folds that dragged along every inch of her member the more that Konoe moved herself.

 

But it wasn’t until she felt that slick pussy rub against the tip of her shaft, acting as if Nine was purposefully going to impale herself on it that Trinity felt her pleasure peak. Something about the thought and temptation of  _ being inside  _ her witch of a best friend caused her body to shudder and her mind to race. Over and over again, she could feel Konoe’s slick entrance drag against her tip. And over and over again, the alchemist could feel herself being pushed into her orgasm. Until  _ finally _ , that final push her body was looking for came in the form of a deep and passionate kiss.

 

With her lips pressed firmly against her friend and lover’s, Nine felt that thick shaft finally explode between their body. She could feel each individual rope of cum that streaked along her stomach. Even going as far as to moan in the affection her and Trinity shared as a few more ropes splattered along the underside of her breasts. Konoe could feel her best friend twitching and shuddering against her body. Pulling away from the kiss quickly proved to be futile as Trinity simply pulled her back into another one. This time, however, there wasn’t a single moment spent before their tongues met inside of Nine’s mouth.

 

Kissing her best friend like this felt incredible as she could still feel the bliss and ecstasy of her orgasm wracking through her body. Trinity could feel her hips bucking upward and pressing her alchemic member firmly against Konoe’s quivering pussy. She may have been the only one to reach her climax in this moment, but every nerve in her body felt  _ blissful  _ as the two laid together and didn’t say a word. As their lips met again and again and there wasn’t a single word said between them, Trinity knew that tonight was far from over just because she came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine and Trinity’s long night together finally comes to a close.

Just like she had expected, Trinity felt Nine starting to rock her hips back and forth without pause. “You have so much energy, Konoe. I’m almost jealous.” It was a treat to hear the quiet giggle that left her friend’s lips based on what she said. “But, that just means tonight is far from over, doesn’t it?”   
  
“You read my mind, dear.~” The alluring tone in Nine’s voice never faded away as she kept her hips moving. She planted a firm and loving kiss against Trinity’s lips as she lifted her hips just enough to feel the head of the blonde’s cock press against her  _ aching  _ pussy. “And we’re not going to stop until you’ve made sure to give me another load. You got that?~” A devious laugh escaped Konoe as she dropped her hips down, impaling herself on her best friend’s alchemic cock. The pleasure she felt was immediate and indescribable. The two had been going for what felt like ages at this point, but her body was still raring to go and she felt like she was capable of going for so many more rounds.

 

Of course, this just left Trinity to squirm and moan underneath her witch of a friend as her cock fit  _ perfectly  _ into Nine’s tight cunt. There was nothing she could think of to say that would describe just how wonderful it felt to be inside of her friend like this, especially once Konoe began moving her hips yet again. The pleasure of rubbing up against the other woman’s pussy was incredible, but the feeling of being  _ inside  _ of it felt unimaginable. It didn’t help that the sight of Konoe’s breasts bouncing and heaving with the rest of her body once she sat up straight was something that could be described as a teenage boy’s wet dream. Everything about her friend was simply wonderful. And the fact that she was still able to enjoy a night like this with her was perfection in and of its own. “So tight…”

 

“You’re one to talk, Trinity. When I was inside you, I couldn’t think of a better hole to fuck.” There was no hesitation or regret in Nine’s movements as she stole another kiss from Trinity’s lips. Her tongue forced was almost willingly accepted into her friend’s mouth as she brought them both pleasure beyond belief. The lingering effects of their earlier orgasms combined with the pleasure they were feeling right here and now was almost enough to make both of them shudder in pure bliss. “Being here with you like this is like a dream come true… Your body, your laugh, your smile… All of them things that I missed over the years.”

 

Trinity opened her mouth to speak but immediately covered it as a loud moan escaped her. A deep blush instantly tinted her cheeks as she watched her friend’s lips curl into a bright and lustful smile. “Sh-Shut up…” Of course, there was no hiding the smile that was on her own lips as she was gifted with the sight of Nine dragging her tongue along her lips .”Don’t… Don’t you need to keep bouncing?”   
  
“Was that an attempt at a bit of dirty talk?~” The loud and shameless cackle that left Nine echoed around the two lovers as she continued to rock her hips and stirr up her insides. “Well, if you’re going to put forth the effort, I suppose I should too, huh?~” Letting out a soft breath, Konoe began to pick up the pace of her movements. In a matter of moments, she went from rocking her hips back and forth with the occasional bounce to hoisting her hips into the air just to impale herself on her best friend’s member again and again. And it felt better than ever as she did so. The lingering effects of her magic on her body starting to tire her out while the bliss of her previous orgasms slowly began to catch up to her. However, what felt the  _ best  _ out of this moment wasn’t how she felt before or the fact that she could hear the lustful and needy breaths that left Trinity. It was the fact that she could feel the head of her lover’s shaft pressing against the entrance to her womb with each bounce she made. “I didn’t think… You would be this  _ big  _ inside of me… But I couldn’t ask for a better partner to have inside me.~”

 

Trinity smiled as she started to finally rock her hips in time with Nine’s hips. It wasn’t perfect or easy keeping up with her friend’s pace but it was something that brought them both more pleasure than they could’ve hoped for. She didn’t say anything as she held tightly to Konoe’s hips, trying to keep her friend down just enough to where their hips actually matched as their moans began to fill the room all over again. “I think I’m going to cum soon…”   
  
“Do it! I want it inside me! Don’t you dare spill a drop!” Her hips slowed down enough to match Trinity’s pace and she could  _ immediately  _ feel the benefit as the bliss she was feeling skyrocketed. Something about having her best friend’s cock inside of her, stirring up her insides and kissing her womb with each thrust sent a shiver along Nine’s spine. She could feel her own orgasm quickly approaching as she looked down at her friend one more time, an idea coming to mind that would require just a little bit more magic to pull off. Luckily for her, as she kept her eyes on Trinity’s beautiful face, she got exactly what she was hoping for from her friend.

 

One final drop of her friend’s hips was all it took to push Trinity over the edge and into her orgasm. Her back quickly arched off the bed as she forced her member as deep as she could into Nine. She didn’t care how deep, just as long as she could spray every  _ drop _ of her cum into the other woman as their lips suddenly met in a heated and passionate kiss. One kiss led to a second and a second easily led to a third. Before she knew it, her orgasm had stopped and she was just happy making out with her pink-haired friend. “K-Konoe…”

 

Without saying a word, Konoe lifted herself off of her friend’s throbbing shaft and brought her hand to her crotch once again. A bright smile came to her lips as she felt her flames lick her skin yet again, this time forming her own member without the transition from a strap-on first. “I hope you’re not too tired from that, Trinity. Cause now it’s your turn.~”   
  
“What-” Before she could properly process just what was told to her, Trinity found herself sitting up on the witch’s lap. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she felt that all too familiar cockhead pressing against her asshole. “Konoe, you… You can’t be serious. You want me to… To do that while I’m like this?”   
  
“Of course I do! I wouldn’t want you to keep that cock of yours if I didn’t want you cumming out of it while I fucked you.~” There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation as Nine  _ yanked  _ her best friend down onto her shaft. She didn’t want to waste a single second of the time they had left together. Nor did she want to let a second of her magic go to waste when she could be busy bringing both of them a sense of bliss unlike any other. When Trinity let out a loud and ecstatic yelp from suddenly being filled without being ready for it, Konoe couldn’t stop herself from relishing in it. That sound was so sweet and melodic to her ears that she just wanted to hear more.

 

Luckily, only a moment passed before Trinity found herself bouncing on top of her friend’s wonderful member. Having it inside of her again felt just as good as it did before with the added bliss of having her own thick shaft  _ slap  _ down against Nine’s stomach as she bounced. Every time her hips dropped, she could feel her length slapping down against the other woman’s soft skin while her own perky rear end was stuffed full of something that she loved. The additional bliss from the witch’s dick radiating heat brought Trinity a conflicted feeling of pleasure. The heat that she felt inside of her burned almost to the point where she thought she would need to treat potential wounds, but it was such a blissful feeling of pain that she didn’t know if she even wanted to bother with it.

 

Of course, Nine knew that she wasn’t  _ actually  _ burning the inside of her friend’s asshole, but it was a treat to see the pleasure-riddled but conflicted look upon Trinity’s face. “Don’t worry, Trinity… If it’s too hot, it won’t actually burn you. Just the same magic trick I pulled earlier.~” Snapping her fingers, Konoe could feel the unbelievable heat that surrounded her shaft vanish and be replaced with a searing feeling of ice. “See?”

 

Trinity watched as Nine snapped her fingers again, the ice fading away and being replaced with heat once again. The change back and forth was disorienting as she continued to bounce and rock her hips just like her friend had. But it didn’t stop her in the slightest from feeling a brand new peak of ecstasy compared to when the two started their night together. “You’ve just full of tricks… It makes sense that you were picked to be number nine…” A sharp gasp suddenly leaped from Trinity’s throat as she felt Konoe’s hand smack against her rear end, her skin turning a light shade of red for just a moment. “H-Hey!”

 

“I want to focus on you, not on the past.~” That seductive tone that Nine carried lingered on her words as her soft hand traveled along the alchemist’s back until it reached the back of her head. Without saying a word, Nine  _ yanked  _ Trinity down to share another kiss with the woman. She loved the fact that she could both feel and hear the moan that left her as a result of everything that was happening. It made her heart skip a beat to know that, after all these years, her friend was still this easy to please. However, that thought reached its peak when she felt a few jets of cum travel along her body and paint her stomach. Even as one or two of those strands splashed against the underside of her breasts, Nine couldn’t stop herself from chuckling into the kiss. “You’re such a quick shot sometimes. At least we’re far from done.” It only proved her point even more when she could see her friend’s face wracked with pleasure and bliss. “I doubt you can hear me, but I’ve got an idea.”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

By the time Trinity came back to reality, she found herself with her face pressed against the pillow on the bed. Her lower end was lifted into the air while her knees were kept on the bed. Meanwhile, there was something long and  _ hard  _ inside of her plump rear end while a soft hand was tangled in her hair. “Konoe? You couldn’t even wait for me to wake up before doing something like this?”   
  
“Well, why do you think your ass isn’t full of cum just yet? I did wait!” A dark laugh escaped Nine as she started to immediately began rocking her hips. She wanted to fuck this sweet ass that she had stared at for years now in the one position she knew it would be properly appreciated. And it made the moment all the more special as she listened to the low and embarrassed moans that left Trinity in the process.

 

After a moment before she leaned over the other woman while keeping her throbbing member as deep inside of the alchemist as she could. She quickly and expertly wrapped an arm around Trinity’s body as she  _ pounded  _ into the blonde’s tight back door, wrapping her fingers around the thick and swinging shaft between her legs. “And don’t think I could possibly ignore this little girl here.~” Another sultry chuckle slipped from her as she began to rapidly jerk her friend off.

 

The combined pleasure from the cock inside of her ass as well as the hand wrapped around her shaft brought Trinity something she didn’t think she’d ever feel. Pleasure from two of the most sensitive points on her body. While Nine’s member plunged in and out of her perky ass, she could feel those slender digits that she had felt an uncountable number of times over the years stroke her length at a matching pace. It was fast, surprisingly gentle, and the perfect reason for her to let out a loud, shameless, and loving moan. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

 

“Now what would I ever do that, sweetheart?~” Nine simply kept up her pleasurable assault on her friend. She loved the fact that Trinity was now openly admitting to wanting more and more pleasure out of this. Either that or she was playing things up as much as she could, which would be impressive for just how shy of an alchemist she was. “I want this moment between us to last forever. Even if we spend an eternity together like this, I would love it.~”

 

Trinity couldn’t answer her lover as she was fucked. She was too busy biting into the pillow underneath her head. Everything that happened to her in this room just brought her to higher and higher points of bliss and ecstasy at every turn. First, it was just the feeling of her best friend’s warm skin against her own. Now it was having a cock in her ass while having her own stroked and played with at the same moment. She didn’t know if she would ever want to spend an eternity locked away in just a room. But Konoe made a pretty compelling argument with the amount of pleasure that she was bringing Trinity. It was more than enough for her to mentally debate on allowing herself to feel  _ this good  _ for the rest of existence.

 

It didn’t make her choice any easier when she felt her friend’s teeth suddenly sink into her neck. The pain mixed in with the pleasure that she was feeling was  _ immaculate. _ Trinity didn’t know if she was going to cum right here and now if she could last another moment. But that thought lost its purpose as she felt a few ropes of cum flood into her ass without warning. That was when she realized that bite wasn’t just to bring her pleasure but to also keep Nine quiet as she came inside of her. Those few ropes of cum were quickly followed by even more and that pleasure pushed her as close to a climax as she could get without actually cumming. Even as her precum leaked onto the bed with every stroke of Konoe’s hand, Trinity knew that she needed was one more push to make it.   
  
A moment later, that final push that she needed came from Nine’s hips continuing to move despite her orgasm tearing through her. Even as more and more cum pumped into her body, Trinity could feel her lover’s length plunging in and out of her tight hole like there was no end in sight for her pleasure. The moment she realized that Konoe planned to resume fucking her without any breaks, the alchemist felt her legs give out and her pleasure reach yet another peak. Her lips parted just enough for a low scream to leave her and muffle into the pillow but quickly closed again when she felt those familiar hands find their way to her shapely rear. “N-Ni-... Konoe…”

 

Nine couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she leaned over her partner’s body and just stared at her from above. She had them positioned so Trinity was flat on her stomach with her member pressed between her legs, while she was above her with her throbbing shaft still buried inside of her plump rear end. “Don’t worry, Trinity… I’m not done in here just yet.” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she listened to her best friend whine underneath her. “Now, there’s no reason to make a sound like that, Trinity. There’s still something for us to do despite you not being able to stay up on your own anymore.~”

 

Trinity had no idea just what her friend meant by that. Her body was wracked with pleasure, her mind was clouded in lust and desire, and her heart? Easily stolen by Nine with just how passionate and loving she had been throughout the night. The alchemist wasn’t sure just what was left for them to do. At least, that was until she felt that magical member slowly slide back deeper into her rear end. Her green eyes shut tight as pleasure and bliss once again filled her system, the sound of her sweet moans filling the air around her.

 

Of course, Konoe was more than happy to relish in the blissful sounds that her friend made. It was like music to her ears and made her heart swell. The feeling of Trinity’s tight and slick anal walls around her shaft felt  _ wonderful  _ just as always. But the fact that she knew the insides were coated in her own cum sent a shiver along her spine. “I hate to admit it, but just a little bit more and this night will be over. Let’s make this count while we can.”

 

Even as her teeth sank into the pillow she was resting again, Trinity knew that Nine was right. They didn’t have too much time left together. Both of them were getting exhausted as their night went on, despite the intense pleasure they could both feel in this moment. They could hear the heavy breaths leaving each other as Nine began rocking her hips. But even as the realization that this would all end soon came to her mind, Trinity couldn’t deny that she wanted to enjoy and relish in each and every moment of this. Her mind clouded over just a bit more as she felt one of Konoe’s soft hands move from her lower back down to her cock. The way her slender digits wrapped around her member while not tugging on the sheets forced a quiet and ecstatic moan from her lips.

 

It was an odd but nice feeling to rub her palm against the underside of her friend’s shaft the way she was. Especially with how Nine’s hips were still moving and plunging her own deep into that tight ass that her friend possessed. The way Trinity let out moan after moan with each thrust she made sent Nine’s heart fluttering as she fucked her friend. Even as she ran her hand through those golden locks that she had grown to adore so much, Konoe found herself regretting that this night, and their pleasure, would have to end at some point in the near future. But it didn’t stop her from smiling and picking up the pace of her thrusts. “We might not have long left, Trinity, but I’m not going to leave you without making my mark inside of you.~”

 

Even with the night and their time together starting to fade away, hearing something like that caused Trinity’s heart to pound in her chest. She let go of the pillow with her teeth in order to answer her friend but found herself only able to let out enthusiastic moans as the pleasure she was feeling began to reach another peak. Having another orgsam wasn’t something that she had expected or even cared if it happened, so long as she got to spend more time with Konoe. But when she suddenly felt her body void of the thick member that had been fucking her for so long and so well, Trinity found herself gripping the sheets and flipping over onto her back to see just what was happening.

 

She was met with the sight of her friend and lover sitting over her. There was a soft smile on Konoe’s lips while one hand rested against her breast and the other was wrapped around the base of her throbbing shaft. “I’m not going to cum inside of you just yet… I want to make sure every drop I have left inside me ends up in your womb.~” Nine didn’t waste a single moment as she leaned back down and planted her lips against Trinity’s, capturing her in a short display of lust and love.

 

Before she knew it, Trinity could feel both of her friend’s hands on her breasts and her tongue inside of her mouth. The way Konoe’s fingers dig into her supple skin while her tongue explored the inside of her mouth felt almost addicting as she found herself grinding her hips against Nine’s. She didn’t know if she wanted to be full of cock once again or if she wanted to be able to fill her friend with her own shaft once again. But that question was quickly answered when that void feeling in her gut was suddenly filled and her pussy was stretched around Konoe’s throbbing member. A loud and shameless moan slipped from Trinity’s lips as her back arched off the bed as a result of being filled with a cock she had grown to love.

 

There wasn’t a single moment wasted as Nine started to thrust her hips and pound her length as deeply as she could into her friend. Just like before, she  _ loved  _ the feeling of Trinity’s inner walls gripping her shaft with each and every thrust. The feeling of bliss and pleasure that she had felt when she was pounding away into the alchemist’s tight rear end were almost doubled now that she was buried deep into her cunt with the goal of impregnating her. Konoe wasn’t perfectly sure if it was going to be possible or not considering her penis was made out of magic, but that wasn’t a concern to her. With just how good it felt to have the head of her cock kissing the entrance of Trinity’s womb every time her shaft sank into her tight hole, just enjoying her time with her blonde friend was all that mattered to her. “Fuck… Even after everything we’ve done, you’re just as tight as ever. If I could make this last forever, I wouldn’t hesitate to make it happen!~”

 

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop, Konoe! It feels so good to have you inside me!~” Gripping the sheets and pillow as she was fucked, Trinity was loving every single moment of this. Even as she could feel the time they had together slipping away, it felt  _ fantastic  _ to be getting fucked by her best friend like she was. With just how quickly and roughly Nine’s hips were slapping against her own, the feeling of her cock plunging in and out of her aching and quivering cunt felt even better than the previous times she had been fucked. It didn’t help that the hands on her breasts were still squeezing and kneading her soft mounds, bringing her soft sparks of bliss.

 

“Not until I’ve unloaded myself inside of you, sweetheart. Once I’ve filled you as much as I can, then I’ll stop.~” There was a sense of joy and domination in Nine’s voice as she brought one of her hands from Trinity’s breasts to her neck. The quiet gagging sound that broke through the moans that were leaving the alchemist brought a smile to the witch’s face. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she watched those bright green eyes slowly roll into the back of her friend’s head, loving the way her tongue began to loll out of her mouth as well. “And with a look like that on your face, I don’t think I have a choice but to make sure you get every drop.~”

 

It felt so good. It felt wonderful to have her friend’s hand wrapped around her neck and lightly choking her. The immaculate feeling of bliss that coursed through her as Nine’s member plunged in and out of her cunt only added to the pleasure that she was feeling. But the feeling of Konoe’s tongue forcing itself into her mouth was the icing on the cake that pushed Trinity into the orgasm she had been denied previously. Her body twitched and writhed underneath Nine as her orgasm ripped through her body and caused her to let out another loud scream of pure bliss.

 

The feeling of her friend’s inner walls clamping down around her shaft pushed Nine over the edge of her own orgasm in the same moment. Biting down on her lower lip to try and keep herself as quiet as she could, the witch  _ slammed  _ her pulsing member as deep as she could into the alchemist’s tight cunt. There wasn’t any hesitation before rope after rope of spunk flooded Trinity’s womb, both of the woman moaning together and sharing a quick look of lust and love. Heavy and blissful pants left them both as Nine’s yellow eyes fluttered closed and she slowly pulled her dripping shaft out of her best friend’s tight cunt. “I told you… I was going to give you every drop that I possibly could…”

 

Trinity couldn’t find it in herself to chuckle as she watched Nine hover over her, that void feeling of being empty once again filling her mind. “I think you did just that.” Her lips curled into a soft smile as she looked up to her friend and could see the look of enjoyment and pleasure on her face. “I wonder if you’d be able to get me pregnant with just how much you’ve filled me… Knowing how powerful your magic is, I’d say it’s possible.”

 

“If it’s possible for me to get you pregnant, I know it’s possible that you got me pregnant.” A low and sultry chuckle slipped from Nine’s lips as she slowly laid down on the bed beside her best friend. She immediately wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her as close as she could. “Though, I suppose that’s something we’ll need to worry about later, isn’t it? Once this all goes away, things may not have even happened in here.”   
  
“Well, this certainly wasn’t a dream.” Trinity said as she captured Nine’s lips in a gentle and loving kiss, her own cock receding back into her body with blue sparks surrounding it. “When we open our eyes again, things will go back to how they were before we ended up in here, won’t they?” A heavy and almost disappointed sigh left her lips as she looked into her lover’s yellow eyes. It was easy to see the look of disappointment that was in them as well.   
  
“I wish I had the answer to that, Trinity. I don’t want to think about just what will happen when we open our eyes again later. Maybe we’ll be back in the eternal darkness we suffered through. Perhaps we’ll be in a new life. Maybe we’ll wake up in the same room like nothing ever happened.” A soft chuckle escaped Nine as she wrapped her arms around Trinity’s head and pulled her friend into the crook of her neck. “But, it doesn’t matter, does it? We have tonight to keep as a reminder of our time together. And, if we forget what happened… Well, we’ll just have to see what the future holds and try to find each other again.”

 

Trinity sat in silence as she listened to her friend. Not because she didn’t want the moment they shared to end. Or even because of wanting to wake up in the same room after she fell asleep in Nine’s arms. But because she was enjoying the scent of sex and fire that she could smell off of Konoe’s skin. It was subtle but still clear as day when she closed her eyes. If everything that had happened in this room vanished whens he opened her eyes again, she wouldn’t have any regrets about it. She got to see her best friend again for the first time in longer than she could remember properly. And the two spent a magical night together. What could be better than that?

 

Possibly the gentle feeling of Konoe’s lips pressing against her forehead a few times before her nails gently dug into Trinity’s back. “Don’t worry about it. No matter what happens, we’ll find each other again one day. Whether as Nine The Phantom and an actual phantom, or as Trinity and Konoe. It’ll happen.” The alchemist huffed quietly as she wrapped her arms around her friend and smiled, placing a few gentle kisses onto her breast. “Now, shut up and go to sleep? I’m pretty sure as soon as all this pleasure fades, I’m going to be sore enough to not move.”

 

“Well, if you’re going to ask so nicely, I don’t really have a choice, now do I?~” Nine couldn’t stop herself from letting out a quiet laugh before simply relaxing into the ruined bed and the gentle touch of her longtime friend. “Never forget just what we went through together, Trinity. All those years in school and pushing each other as far as we could go. The connection we have is not one that even the restarting of existence could erase.” Letting out a soft huff, Nine ran her hand through Trinity’s golden locks and kept her close as she finally allowed her eyes to close. Her cock disappeared into flames once again as she purposefully tangled her legs with her friend’s. “I love you, Trinity Glassfille. Even if I am not the same Konoe A. Mercury you knew in school, that hasn’t ever changed.”   
  
“I’m well aware, Nine The Phantom. I love you too, don’t you worry.”


End file.
